ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
|} just a quick question but do you have a youtube player template here or something? 02:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Greeting from the Compositions Wiki! Konichiwa Bloody18-san! This is the secod admin from our small-but-cozy Compositions Wiki! We would like to affiliate with this magnificent wiki so we can watch our wiki really take off ^J^. Please send us back a response! Mujna.D (talk) 01:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Just a Question I would just like an explanation. I am the Bureaucrat of the Composition's Wiki, and I'm not sure what you meant by "Only users can upload things" when you declined our affliation's request. Your users are the only ones who upload things on to the wiki, right? Well, it's okay you declined. I was just confused by one of the things you sent my admin-ambassador back with. Thanks. Rainbowfartz (talk) 14:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Not just the staff uploads things. That would be stupid. That's only because we are a realtively new wiki and we only have staff so far. I hope you reconsider now. Thank you. Rainbowfartz (talk) 14:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here and I seem to be having trouble working the the editing features such as bold lettering and italiacs. Is this normal? And do you know how to fix it? Lenfield (talk) 15:10, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Lenfield Yeah I should've been more spefic: I know how to use the editor ,but highlighting is difficult and everytime I click on any of the buttons I get the "Are you sure you want to leave this page?" message. It's weird Lenfield (talk) 15:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Lenfield Never mind. It's working in Google Chrome. It's weird, all of the editors on the other wikias work just fine on Interntet Explorer. Lenfield (talk) 15:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Lenfield RE: Yeah, it's ben good, you know, Grade 12 and college. My chat works just fine it's just absolutely no one is on, and I've been in kind of a writing rut (I barely have any desire to write really, it's not inspiration or ideas or anything like that I just kind of don't feel it right now if that makes sense.) CarcinoGeneticist 15:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) can you be on chat or kik or something please (ooh that sounds ominous no really I'm a. bored and b. want to ask something) Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] It shall be so. 15:19, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I'll be happy to do that c: 05:14, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi Bloody! I saw your message on my talkpage, and just wanted to say hello. I joined yesterday, as you might have noticed, so I'm really new here :3 However, I'm not new to writing, and I hope I can be a good addition to this awesome wiki. I started my first story today, and I'm hoping to enter it as part of the April 2014 Writing Club thingo if I finish it in time. - Kitty the KittenKittycat79]]Miststorm Preys On You... 07:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Help May you please delete my story King of The Laundromat as I believe it to be an absolute failure my regards Vladimir. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) herp lerp Heyyy after school can I talk to you? CarcinoGeneticist 14:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well pretty much what I wanted to talk about, I've been like random paging, and noticing quite a bit of stories with like no comments on them (Not my own you guys are just speechless <3 I do like constructive criticism though) And most of those stories are pretty good yeah? Like, it's not like any stories are being popularized more than others (This wiki is pretty tight knit if you get what I'm saying) But I guess we should do something other than you know featured stories, because some of the featured stories have little to no comments (Maybe more speechlessisim because so good :o), maybe bring up the review page again because no one's used it since like forever, but yeah, I pretty much wanted to rant about that, take with it what you will, I don't mind about having no comments, not sure about other people (From seeing self advertising appearing, I'm guessing people want comments like in Prison Architect Prisoners want spoons (Great game btw)) I pretty much wanted your opinion about something completely random and irrelevent (?) lol happy Birthday btw. CarcinoGeneticist 21:25, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blood :D I was able to get my computer back, so I'll be able to start writing my story. STORMY 00:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Checking in Hey, I'm almost done moving to Seattle, so I'm just checking back in to let you know that I'm going to be available for improving the wiki and whatnot from now on (well excluding certain times during this week because we're still closing on the house and have to keep going to the broker's office to sort out assorted details). I also just made a template for replying to someone on a talk page, Template:Re. Let me know what you think about it, like if it's a good idea and whatnot. A little help dear sir How do you add the template for nbame of the author, genre, rating and status? Mr.Rig and Zig 21:38, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah, Wind's a girl. She lives in Wisconsin and we email each other. She's been busy doing some projects, so that's why she hasn't been on lately. She'll be returning probably sometime next month. :) Mapleshade....strikes tonight 23:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC)s Re Thanks, I'm only a temp admin, along with Skye, until 'teldy decides who to promote though. and finals are going on now and my computer time is limited but summer starts soon and even though my computer time will still be limited I'm gonna try my hardest to get back to my former activity rate. c: sorry! *Duck c'mon skinny love... 14:53, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I can't wait to be back! *Duck c'mon skinny love... 16:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody! We haven't spoke in what seems like forever!! I hope you can still remember me?? :) Anyway, I'm trying to get another book published haha, just letting you know what's up with my life right now! I'm sometimes sat on chat, you could always jump on and talk to me sometime! Kindest regards, KristinGyaru (talk) 20:27, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Noo I do not believe that my works are on GoodReads! Yes, I'll be sure to send you some stuff when they're getting published. I really hope to get a semi-successful online e-book series called Morbidity, but it's terrible at the moment!! KristinGyaru (talk) 21:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Figured out how to get on GoodReads!! I figured it outtt!!! All i have to do is sign up using their Author Program, which I will do ASAP because then I could post my work on there, too. I first require something published that I'd like to put on there, so once I get my new planned series underway, I'll certainly upload there! Thanks for the hint! KristinGyaru (talk) 22:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) lol that's beautiful xD [[User:Honeyrose34|'How can I be both']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' happy and sad']][[Gray|' at the same time?]] 20:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloody, I was just coming to see how everyone was doing since I haven't really talked to any of you in a while... My health issues are finally getting better, at least we think they are... Anyway, just coming to see how everything is and how everyone is doing is all. RTPhantomhive (talk) 06:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! And I'm glad everyone is doing well :D RTPhantomhive (talk) 03:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I could come back :D I haven't been able to write that much on my free time anyway, so hopefully I'll be able to now... xD RTPhantomhive (talk) 19:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Would you be able to help me with the whole signature thing again? xD It's been a while and I forgot how to do it x33 RTPhantomhive (talk) 01:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah like the coding to make them RTPhantomhive (talk) 18:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) CHAT OR KIK OR WHATEVER I AM CROSS WITH YOU BRANDON I HAVE BEEN SHOUTING AT YOU ALL DAY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU abOUT PROJECTS BUT NO YOU JUST GO AND DO THEM ANYWAY HMPH Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'''Laufeyson]] Til the end of the line. 18:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks! xD What do you need to know to make it? RTPhantomhive (talk) 19:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Now to think... *thinks for a bit* ALRIGHT I GOT IT How about for my user page it could be "Pharaoh Atem" and yellow then for my talk page it could be "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and be black Is that good? RTPhantomhive (talk) 21:32, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you!! Yes, I love it :DD RTPhantomhive (talk) 00:40, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Could ya be a doll and delete Second Chances:Gorsepaw and The Tricycle. I'm stuck on both and have no motivation to finish them. Thank you ^_^ [[User:Honeyrose34|'How can I be both']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' happy and sad']][[Gray|' at the same time?''']] 18:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ayy Heyy Bloody, I was just wondering what category/categories I should put for a Characters page? Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! 23:04, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ohh okay, thank you :D Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! 00:59, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I WILL ONLY EXCUSE NOT BEING ON CHAT IF YOU ARE MEGA BUSY RN Hey Blood, for the story for my blog, since you like high fantasy, I guess The Riddle Of Hell :) STORMY 02:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I had an idea, sorry for not putting this in the other message, I just forgot. Do you want me to advertise the wiki on my tumblr? I only have about 600 followers, but I was thinking that it might help :) STORMY 02:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry I haven;t been on this Wiki in a while, I've been over at the Compositions wiki doing some stuff and finishing off my novel. Anyway, the first book in the Crows Among Doves series is on goodreads now, so you can check out the page there, and you can download it for free (but only until the 5th of next month!) at Smashwords. :) If you'd kindly do a review I would be honoured, and I will definitely bring you gifts of cookies, you fabulous person. :) KristinGyaru (talk) 17:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Back again Hey Bloody, sorry about disappearing for a while. I'm back on Wikia daily again, so lemme know if there's anything I can do here. I did notice one thing right away though... The new color on the WikiNav and page title background etc, which I really like by the way. But I noticed the text on the nav is still that bluish-greyish color which, with the new mint color, is kinda hard to see. Should I go ahead and make it bright white again? I think it would look better this time, and not be such a stark contrast, while also being easy to see. Heyy Hey Bloody, I just wanted to let you know that today is my last day before I take a trip to Kansas for about two weeks, and I don't think I'll have much WiFi to be able to get on. I figured letting you know would be better than me just being inactive randomly for two weeks and you didn't know why xD Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! 17:53, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :D Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! 19:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hai Bloody. Sorry, I've just been elsewhere recently. It has been awhile. I think I kinda strayed away, because my eyes can't really handle all the new colours, and things the wiki is experimenting with. Sorry When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! haha My computer's actually always on the lowest setting for brightness. It's to save battery life I'm actually scared to see the green on full brightness actually XD When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! Thanks! I am trying again, I've just been struggling to write lately. That's kinda why I went off the charts When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! mm true... Though when I plan out stories, I usually never end up writing them When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! Yeah. I'm trying to re-start Shadow, one of my early stories here I re-read it, and tried not to cry. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! Yea, my old writing is terrible. I'm only proud of a few of my works When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again!